A conduit system includes a set of tubes, pipes, or other conduits for electrical and mechanical wires and connectors. Conduit bodies house electrical or mechanical components at junctions of two or more sections, or at terminal points, of a conduit system. Access to the interior of the conduit system may be provided through a cover that is positioned over a conduit body of the conduit system. The preferably-removable cover is designed to protect the electrical and mechanical components from, for example, external forces and contamination by moisture and dust.
The ability of the cover to effectively protect the components housed by the conduit body depends heavily on the materials and structure of the cover. These characteristics of covers determine what external forces can be withstood and how well the cover forms a seal with the conduit body. The better the seal that is made between the cover and the conduit body, the better the protection against undesired moisture and contaminants. What is needed is a cover for a conduit body that makes a superior seal with the conduit body and provides enhanced protection of the components housed by the conduit body.